Unexpected Secrets
by angellwings
Summary: Casey sat on the floor of the loft staring at the phone in his hands. This would be the third time he’s had to call and lie to his sister. PRJF, AU if you squint. Read and Review, please!
1. Prologue: Answering Machine

Unexpected Secrets

By angellwings

* * *

**Prologue: Answering Machine**

* * *

Casey sat on the floor of the loft staring at the phone in his hands. This would be the third time he's had to call and lie to his sister. Wednesday was the day his family usually called her to check in and let her know they were all still alive. He glanced around the room and realized his alibi was far from close to his reality. His family thought he was enrolled in a private boarding school on a full athletic scholarship. Master Mao had suggested that he not tell his family about Pai Zhuq. Casey wasn't sure why. He knew Lily and Theo's parents knew about the place, but somehow Master Mao felt it would be easier if his family didn't know. Well, it wasn't easier for him. He didn't like lying to his siblings.

Every time he did it he wondered how long it would be before the whole thing blew up in his face. Plus, every time he made the call home RJ gave him a strange look. It was like he knew something Casey didn't.

For the past four years he'd practically told his sister everything. Things had changed so much for their family that they all felt they couldn't afford secrets or mistrust. The five of them were all each other had which is what made Casey hate keeping this secret so much. Not to mention his sister tended to rattle off her hopes for his academic future, and Casey hated getting her hopes up. He wasn't in some exclusive private school like she thought. He wouldn't be getting into a prestigious college as a result either. Which meant Jules was in for disappointment.

Casey sighed in frustration. He wondered how different things would be if his parents were still around. Would he feel this much guilt about lying to them? Would he even HAVE to lie to them? Maybe Master Mao was having him keep it a secret because it WAS his siblings and NOT his parents. Casey shook his head. That didn't even make sense. It was times like this when Casey missed his parents the most. He wanted advice from them. They knew Jules, and so they would know what to tell him.

He also wasn't quite sure what was preventing him from telling Theo, Lily, Fran, and RJ about his family situation. Not that it was really any of their business, but he found himself being afraid that they would one day ask about his family. He wasn't sure why but he didn't really want to share about his parent's tragic car accident or the fact that his sister gave up so much to make sure they all stayed together. Something about it just seemed so cliché and well…Lifetime Original Movie-esque.

Casey took a nervous breath and dialed the familiar number. He let out a sigh of relief when the answering machine picked up. Not having to actually talk to his sister always made the lying easier.

"Hey, sis! Looks like I missed you again. Just wanted to check in and let you know how things were going. Since you were probably about to call and check up on me anyway," He said as he forced cheerfulness into his tone. "The guys and I have a long afternoon practice today so you might not be able to get a hold of me until later tonight. If you don't call me first then I'll call you back later tonight."

Casey hung up the phone and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Casey? Are you okay?" Lily asked as she entered the loft and noticed him sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said as he smiled up at his team mate.

"C'mon, RJ and Theo are waiting for us," Lily said as she helped him up and they headed off to train.

He couldn't worry about this right now. He needed to focus on his training. He had a lot to learn if he wanted to catch up to Theo and Lily.

* * *

_I did not intend on giving myself TEN in progress stories to work on, but this one just kind of happened. I was rewatching "A Tate of Poison" the other day, and well...darn it Casey mentioned having "sisters" (In the plural sense), and I got the impression that he was the baby of the family. Put those things together and you get this story..._

_**DJ Rocca**, **M14Mouse**, and **Jade** all took their turns looking over this for me. As a matter of fact this Casey POV prologue is a result of that. So...THANKS GUYS!_

_anyway...Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	2. Andre

* * *

**Chapter One: Andre**

* * *

"Hey, sis! Looks like I missed you again. Just wanted to check in and let you know how things were going. Since you were probably about to call and check up on me anyway," Came her youngest brother's voice over the answering machine. "The guys and I have a long afternoon practice today so you might not be able to get a hold of me until later tonight. If you don't call me first then I'll call you back later tonight."

This house had been weird with her in it all by herself. Morgan, Rob, and Esther were off at their individual colleges, and Casey was away at boarding school. She hadn't counted on Casey being away this year, but he'd gotten a full scholarship to a prestigious private boarding school. Something like that could take him places Jules would NEVER be able to go or at least places her salary would never be able to take him. If he did well, which he assured her he was, the list of possible colleges would be massive, and her little brother wouldn't have to work his butt off paycheck to paycheck.

She flipped through the mail as the rest of the messages played. Most of them were her other siblings checking in. It was Wednesday the day they usually called to update her on their lives. She filed the bills in her "to be paid" folder which rested in her parent's antique secretary desk and set aside the few items of personal mail. Three letters. One from Dom, One from Master Phant, and a post card with a rather long message from RJ.

Dom was an old friend from Pai Zhuq, Master Phant was her dearest and oldest Mentor, and RJ was…well RJ. Jules slipped off her jacket and rolled up the sleeves to her blouse as she sat down. Her eyes landed on her Order of the Claw Tattoo. Casey had once asked her why she rarely wore short sleeves, and she'd had no idea what to tell him. She couldn't tell him the truth. Her parents didn't want that life for Casey, or really any of them. She'd fought them tooth and nail to be able to study at Pai Zhuq. They'd tried their best to keep her from being recruited all those years ago, but it hadn't worked. Master Mao had still shown up at their house and offered her a place as a student.

It had been the most difficult thing in the world to go back there because everyone knew who she was. Her parents were legendary at that place. They were masters of their respected spirits and former instructors, but there had been some people there who didn't hold that against her or feel any sort of resentment. RJ and Dom. She'd known RJ from years before, and he still hadn't changed. RJ was a Master's kid himself, and knew what it was like to be scrutinized and constantly compared to others, and Dom just didn't care. They were probably her closest friends in the world. She hated not seeing them as often as she used to, but her life had changed since her days at Pai Zhuq. She had a lot more responsibility now than she'd had before.

Her life had been a great one, a blessed one even, but that didn't mean it had been all sunshine and rainbows. She'd spent the first eight years of her life living at the Pai Zhuq monastery while her parents trained others to channel and master their animal spirits. She and her sister Morgan were the only ones who were old enough to remember Pai Zhuq from when they were kids. Esther and Rob had been three years old when they left and Casey had only been two years old. She'd met RJ and Master Finn then as well. She and RJ and Morgan were the only young children there. So they had lessons together, played together, and grew up together basically. She'd had a hard time adjusting to public school and normal life when they'd left as had Morgan.

Just six years later she was back at Pai Zhuq though, and this time she was there to train. From the ages 14 to 17 she trained alongside RJ and Dom. She and RJ received master status at 17. RJ left not long after, but Jules had stayed behind as an instructor. She'd been happy there. She'd felt useful to others and herself, but as Master Mao had said the day she left, "Sometimes the best growth comes from sad and unexpected events."

Her parents had been killed in a car accident when she was 19, and to keep her siblings from being separated and shuffled around with in the foster care system Jules gave up her life at Pai Zhuq. She'd gotten a job at a Bed and Breakfast in order to pay bills and support her siblings. She'd stepped up without hesitation. Why wouldn't she want to take care of her family? Her parents had always stressed that no matter what happened family should be a constant. For all of them. So, she wasn't about to let her family continue to be ripped apart.

And now she was a manager of that Bed and Breakfast, and making a stable living within the town of Angel Grove. Her parents had left her the house which had been completely paid for not long before their death. It was a beautiful house and had just enough room for all five of them, but now with the other four off doing their own thing this house felt strangely empty. For the past four years her family had consumed her life, and so now she felt extremely bored and no longer needed.

As for her friends, she knew Dom was traveling the world after not receiving his master qualification. Master Mao had suggested he take some time off and re-focus. He sent her a letter every now and then to let her know where he was. She knew RJ had settled in Ocean Bluff and ran his own Pizza parlor which had been a long time dream of his. He'd been their Friday night pizza chef during their rare weekends off at the monastery. RJ wrote her and called from time to time. Master Phant had all but fallen off the face of the earth. As far as she knew he only kept in touch with herself and his niece, Gabby. He'd been forced to leave Pai Zhuq not long after she'd begun taking on her own students.

She decided to read RJ's post card first since it didn't require any opening or tearing.

"_Dear Andre,_

_I have, by some oversight or error, been given my own cubs. Somewhere out there I believe my father is laughing at me. Quite loudly. I have other news that I'm afraid can't be shared via the United States Post Office. I'll call you later this week and fill you in. _

_Yours, _

_RJ"_

"News?" Jules asked herself aloud. "That does not sound encouraging."

She read over the post card one more time with a grin. RJ had students. He'd only instructed at Pai Zhuq for a few months before leaving, but she remembered him being quite the talented teacher. She set the card aside and moved on to Dom's letter. Her eyes widened as she read the brief letter. Dom was coming back to the states, and apparently his first stop was going to be to see RJ and then he was coming to see her. The letter said he wasn't sure when he would be coming but he it would be sometime soon, and he asked her not to tell RJ he was coming. He wanted to surprise him. She jotted down Dom's news on her wall calendar so she wouldn't forget and continued on to Master Phants' letter. It seemed to be the usual updates, but there was one section that worried her.

"_I feel that something is not right. I cannot put my finger on what exactly, but I urge you, Julia, to take care and stay safe. I feel that there is some danger on the loose."_

She sighed. She'd had that feeling as well, but she'd simply chalked it up to living in Angel Grove and feeling the residual negative energy from the massive attack all those years ago. But now that Master Phant was feeling it too. She was definitely worried, and something about RJ's news made her worry increase. She was probably worrying over nothing and Master Phant's feelings and RJ's news may be completely unrelated. At least she hoped they were.

She'd have to wait for RJ's call to find out.

* * *

_and heres the real test of whether or not this fic is gonna fly..._

_((bites nails anxiously))_

_What do you guys think?_

_Enjoy!  
angellwings_


	3. Sisters

**Chapter Two: Sisters**

RJ should probably have called Jules the minute Casey had introduced himself. Sure they'd only met once when Casey was two, but he should have put the pieces together. The name, the resemblance between his friend and his student, and not to mention the sheer determination the two siblings seemed to share. To be fair he hadn't known Casey's last name until the second week the boy had been there. And then there was the phone call. He'd over heard Casey leaving messages, but had only caught the name of the person he called during his second message.

Part of him couldn't believe that his friend's little brother was his student. Especially after all that trouble the Masters Rhodes had gone to in order to eliminate all evidence of Pai Zhuq from their children's lives. Now, he didn't know what to say to Jules the next time he spoke to her. Casey was keeping this secret from her for a reason, and it was his secret to tell not RJ's. But he didn't want to lie to Jules.

He'd come very close to calling her this week when Casey had been struck with that poison. Theo's remark about Casey already having "one mommy" had reminded RJ of Jules' presence in the cub's life, and of how pissed she would be to know her little brother had been hurt and she hadn't been notified.

But in the end RJ knew it was up to Casey to include Jules in this, and well…Casey didn't even know that RJ knew Jules. Because once again it was up to _Jules_ to include Casey in her own secrets. The Wolf Master shook his head at the situation. No matter what he did he was stuck in the middle.

He needed to call Jules and let her know about the release of Dai Shi though. As a former protector of the chest herself she had to know. He just wouldn't go into detail about his students, and hope that whenever this situation blew up she wouldn't be too angry with him. And then there was the matter of Jarrod. Something he knew Jules would not be happy with. Jarrod had been one of her students during her time instructing at Pai Zhuq. She had been one of the only Masters Jarrod had trusted, and he knew Jules had been rather proud of Jarrod. Master Mao had once told him that Jarrod had been very angry and upset when Jules had left.

He did not look forward to telling Jules that one of her former students was now the vessel of Dai Shi.

* * *

"I'm a little worried, Mo. All I've heard from Casey lately is answering machine messages. I haven't once gotten to have a conversation with him," Jules said as had lunch with her 21 year old sister on Thursday of the next week.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "You're over reacting. He's probably just preoccupied with school and stuff. It's his first year away from home. He's probably just enjoying it."

"That's what worries me," Jules said darkly.

Morgan chuckled, "Worried he's gonna have a little too much fun?"

"Well, I mean look at Rob. He's this close to flunking out of school and he's only in his second semester of his freshman year of college," Jules said sternly.

"Rob and Casey are completely different," Morgan said with a laugh. "Look, sis, Casey's a good kid. You made sure of that. He's probably having extremely respectful fun as opposed to being the party boy like Rob."

She sighed, "You're right. It's just weird not having him at the house anymore. He was the last of you guys, and now he's gone."

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think this is a good thing for you," Morgan told her seriously.

"What?" She asked her younger sister in shock.

"Now you can get back to your life," Morgan told her with a smile. "We all appreciate everything you've done for us Jules, but I know that Rob and Es and me all agree that you need to have something that's just for you. You've been so caught up in all of us for so long I think you should enjoy NOT having to look after us anymore."

Jules scoffed playfully, "Until you all are OUT of college that won't be happening. Some of you clearly STILL need guidance."

"Are you saying that because I've changed my major again?" Morgan said as she peered at her sister suspiciously.

Jules grinned at her, "Possibly."

"Hey! I WILL find a major that I like. It's just taking longer than I expected," Morgan said in her own defense.

Jules laughed, "I'm just kidding, Mo. Honestly, take all the time you need as long as you come away with a degree YOU'RE happy with then I'm gonna be happy."

"Really? Because sometimes I feel like you want me to major in whatever's gonna make me the most money," Morgan said with a sigh.

"I know that sometimes I say some things about wanting you to be successful, but I don't mean successful by material standards, little sister. I mean personally successful, happy, settled, those types of things. As long as you achieve that I'm totally behind you," Jules said with a smile.

Morgan nodded, "That's good to know."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I've decided on a major, but I haven't told you because I was worried that…"

"I would freak out?" Jules interrupted.

"Well, yeah." Morgan told her honestly.

"I won't freak out, promise," Jules told her with a chuckle.

"Theatre Arts," Morgan blurted out.

"That's great!" Jules said excitedly. "You've always loved performing. I'm surprised you hadn't decided on that sooner since theatre was all you did in high school."

"Well, I kept trying to major in something that would give me a steady career and salary," Morgan told her. "Oh god, I am so relieved that you're being supportive."

Jules smiled at her, "I told you as long as you're happy then I'm happy. Besides out of all of my younger siblings I know that you are one of the more sane ones."

"Aw, sis, that's so sweet," Morgan said with a laugh. "I'm guessing you think the twins are slightly mental?"

"Of course, when someone tries to mountain climb without proper safety restraints one generally considers them mental," She smirked.

"In their defense, Rob and Es didn't get very far before they chickened out," Morgan grinned. "Heard from your friends lately?"

"RJ and Dom? Yes, actually. I got a post card and a letter. RJ said he had some news he would have to call me about, and Dom was just letting me know he was still alive. Oh, I got a letter from Master Phant, and he says hello."

"Aw, good old Phanty," Morgan said with a fond smile. "I wish he would have come by and visit sometime."

"Even if hadn't practically sentenced himself to be exiled he wouldn't have been able to come by the house with you all there anyway," Jules said with a sad smile. "Mom and dad wouldn't have let him. They wouldn't even let Master Finn and RJ come by after we left, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I threw many a temper tantrum about that," Morgan said with a wistful smile. "Don't you think that we should tell the others someday?"

"I doubt they'd believe us if we did," Jules said sadly. "Besides I think its better they don't know. Plausible deniability and all that."

Morgan sighed in frustration, "Everyone has a right to know their heritage, Julia."

"Mom and Dad kept Pai Zhuq a secret for a reason, Morgan, and I plan on respecting that," She said sternly.

"Do you even know what that reason was?"

"As a matter of fact I do. It's the same reason they didn't want me to study there," Jules told her sister.

"And that reason was?"

"Pai Zhuq protects something that the greatest evils in the universe would LOVE to get their hands on. The less you guys know about it then the safer you are," Jules said seriously.

Morgan nodded, and kept herself from asking what was so dangerous that Pai Zhuq felt it was their duty to hide it.

* * *

_Wow, I got a lot more responses to this than I thought I would! Thanks guys! I hope you'll enjoy this story! The next update will be posted next Friday! So look for it then! _

_I'm loving the feedback guys! It makes me want to write updates for this at lightning speed! Keep 'em coming!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	4. Hitting the Fan

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hitting the Fan**

* * *

Another week since RJ's letter and he still hadn't called and her feelings of anxiety had increased. Something was definitely off. She could feel this pull of negative energy only she couldn't figure out where its epicenter was. Until she had some guests from Ocean Bluff walk into the Bed and Breakfast. Everything about them was steeped in that same energy, and when she'd inquired as to the reasons for their visit they had given her an answer about "needing a week of peace and quiet" which was odd for someone visiting Angel Grove to say because while the town hadn't been attacked in a while it was still far from peaceful. Though it wasn't violent any more just strange in a humorous way, but a person certainly didn't come here to relax.

She could only assume that Ocean Bluff was the source of all the negativity she'd been feeling, and she doubted it was a coincidence that RJ lived there. She'd gotten Monday and Tuesday off after she'd checked in those guests. She intended on finding out exactly what RJ needed to tell her. And she planned on doing that in person. When she'd gotten off of work that Sunday she'd packed a bag, hopped in the car, and immediately headed for Ocean Bluff. She'd thought about calling, but decided that RJ wouldn't mind a surprise visit. He usually didn't at least. Her first stop was going to be his pizza parlor. She hadn't seen it yet, but had desperately wanted to.

* * *

Jules grinned as she glanced around the restaurant. She had no doubt that RJ owned this place. He's the only person who would put "Karma" in the name of a pizza parlor.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, will anyone else be joining you?"Asked a cheery young woman with a menu.

Jules smiled brightly at her, "No, it's just me."

The young woman led her to a small booth in the back corner of the restaurant. She sat on the side that would have her back facing the counter.

"I'm Lily and your server, Theo, will be along in a minute. Here's your menu, and I'll give you a few minutes to decide," Lily told her enthusiastically.

"Oh, could I speak with the owner, please?" Jules asked politely.

"Is something wrong, miss?" Lily asked with a furrowed brow.

"No," she answered with a grin. "I would just like to speak with the owner."

"Alright, I'll send him your way," Lily said as she gave Jules a strange look and walked away.

"Thank you," Jules told the girl as she was leaving.

* * *

"Hey, RJ?" Lily called as she entered the kitchen where Casey and RJ were working on the pizzas.

"Yes?"

"There's a woman out here that asked to speak with the owner," Lily told him with a confused expression.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, she just wants to speak with you," Lily said with a shrug.

"Okay," RJ said with a furrowed brow, "I'll be right there."

RJ peeked out the door as Lily pointed out the booth, "She's right there. The blonde…well dark blonde technically."

"Thanks," RJ told her as Lily left to go seat some more customers.

He approached the table and cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm-"

The woman turned to smile at him and he froze, "Andre?!"

"Balto," she said with an easy grin.

RJ flashed her a bright smile and hugged her enthusiastically, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's been two weeks since you sent me that post card, and I STILL hadn't gotten a call from you. So I came to see what the big news is you needed to tell me about," she told him. "And I wanted to meet these cubs of yours."

RJ kept his expression blank as he quickly glanced toward the kitchen. He was lucky Casey had kitchen duty right now, "You've already met one of them."

"Lily, right? The hostess?" She inquired.

RJ nodded.

She laughed, "So they're not JUST your students. They're your employees."

"Of course," he said with a smirk and a wave of his hand.

"How many students do you have?"

"Three," he told her.

"For them to have gotten permission to be trained outside of Pai Zhuq grounds something major must have happened," she said suspiciously as she lowered her voice to just above a whisper.

"Something major did happen, Jules," he told her gravely.

"How major?" She asked worriedly.

"Dai Shi major."

"He was released? That explains all the negative energy I've been feeling," she said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I'm guessing your students are the current protectors of the chest?"

He nodded.

"But, wait a minute…if they're here and NOT with Master Mao then-RJ, what happened to Master Mao?" She asked in concern.

"Dai Shi killed him," RJ said with a gulp.

"Master Mao is dead?" She asked in shock.

"Yes technically, BUT he does occasionally visit," RJ said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Visit? Like from the Spirit World visit?"

"No, actually he visits from Thailand," RJ told her with a straight face.

She glared at him playfully, "Ha ha, you're very funny."

"Yes, he visits from the Spirit World. He knows more about Dai Shi than I ever will. He knows the cubs will still need his help on occasion," RJ told her.

"I can't believe Master Mao is dead," she said sadly. "I kind of thought the man was invincible."

RJ sighed. He was now to the portion of the news he dreaded the most, "There's one more thing, Jules."

"There's more?"

"Unfortunately," RJ said. "You know that to survive Dai Shi needs a body to posses."

"Of course, it's Protector 101," she told him. "Why? Who did he posses?"

RJ took a deep breath before he spoke, "Jarrod."

"Wait, Jarrod as in my former student Jarrod?" She asked with a slight edge of panic to her voice.

"According to my cubs he wasn't the Jarrod you taught. He sounded very different from the Jarrod we knew," RJ told her.

"How different?" She asked.

"He was bullying other students. Master Mao ended up expelling him."

"Jarrod was EXPELLED? But he was one of Pai Zhuq's most promising students. And Jarrod bullying? I know he was pompous and a little bit of a loner, but he never would have attacked another student. At least not when I knew him," she shook her head. "I wonder what happened after I left? Something had to have happened to make him act that way."

RJ sighed, "Something did happen, Andre."

"What? What happened?" She asked curiously.

"You left, that's what happened," RJ told her as if it were quite obvious. "You were his mentor and, honestly, one of his only friends."

"If that's the case then I truly am sorry," she said sadly.

"Why?" RJ asked in confusion.

"Because that means he learned _nothing_ from me. Jarrod had a tendency to do things to win the approval of others. He would never admit it, but I knew it was true. I tried to teach him to do the right thing when no one was there _to approve_, and if he changed after I left…then none of what I wanted to teach him actually stuck," she said with a sigh. "So, have you found a way to bring him back?"

"Who? Jarrod?" He asked.

"Yes, Jarrod. Who else?"

"It's just that no one has ever successfully saved a vessel of Dai Shi before. We might not be ABLE to," RJ told her thoughtfully.

"I don't believe that. I _can't_ believe that. There has to be a way," she told him with a fierce determination he'd seen from her so many times before.

There was a loud bang from the kitchen and RJ could make out a cloud of flour that was blocking out the window in the kitchen door. He winced and got ready to get up and fix the situation when Casey came sputtering out of the kitchen covered in flour.

"What on Earth was-"

He heard Jules begin to ask as she turned to see the commotion. RJ's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Casey?!" Jules exclaimed in shock as she immediately stood up from the booth.

Casey froze, and slowly faced the source of the voice, "SIS? What are you—I mean you can't—What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," she said with a parental glare at her flour covered younger brother. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Um…Teacher Work Day?" He supplied lamely.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Nuh uh, Try again."

"The entire School was shut down due to a nasty flu bug?"

"I'm not buying, Casey Tyler. Let's try the truth this time," she said sternly.

Casey grimaced at the sound of his middle name, and wiped the flour out of his eyes.

"Why don't we all just take this upstairs?" RJ asked as he noticed his customers beginning to stare. He wasn't sure if it had to do with Casey's appearance, the angry woman that was glaring at him, or even possibly both of those things but either way this matter didn't need to be sorted out in public.

Jules turned to stare at her friend suspiciously, "Why don't you seem surprised by all of this?"

RJ cleared his throat nervously and motioned to the kitchen door, "Shall we?"

Jules dropped her arms and nodded as she followed RJ through the door. Casey reluctantly trudged after them.

"I…am in deep shit," Casey muttered.

"Yes, you certainly are," his sister responded from in front of him causing Casey to jump. He hadn't realized that he had said that out loud. He groaned and wiped his flour covered hands on his equally covered apron.

This was not his day.


	5. Explanations

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Explanations

* * *

RJ convinced Jules to let Casey shower and change so that the flour would not begin to cake and become sticky. Casey had begun giving the Wolf Master curious stares, and RJ could only assume he was wondering how he knew the cub's older sister. Casey silently gathered his things and headed into the bathroom. Once the door was closed Jules turned to RJ.

"What is he doing here?" She asked him angrily. "And WHY didn't you tell me he was here?"

RJ held up his hands in surrender, "It's his secret to tell not mine."

"Secret? What secret?" She asked.

"Calm yourself, Andre. Let Casey explain, and then I'll explain, and then YOU can explain," RJ told her as he seated himself casually in his chair.

She furrowed her brow and then her eyes quickly widened, "He's one of your students, isn't he?"

RJ didn't respond, and leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, "Patience, Jules. You'll find out soon enough."

She sighed and sat down on a nearby stool. She hated it when RJ did this. The calm radiating off of him was slightly eerie.

* * *

"Um, what was that?" Fran asked as she and the others were gathered at the bottom of the Loft's stairs.

Theo and Lily stared up at the door in confusion.

"WHO was that?" Theo added.

Lily sighed, "That was the woman who asked to speak to RJ."

"But how does she know Casey?" Fran asked her.

"She was acting like his mother," Theo said thoughtfully.

Fran scoffed, "She is way too young to be Casey's mother. She couldn't have been older than 25."

Lily's gasped as she remembered something Casey had mentioned to her, "His sister! She's his sister!"

"Sister?" Fran asked with worry. "Do you think we should go up there?"

"No!" Lily and Theo answered simultaneously. If Fran found her way up there it wouldn't be long before she figured out exactly WHY they tended to disappear so much.

"What we mean is that RJ seems to have it under control. We should probably just let them work it out," Lily said with a smile.

"And we also have customers to take care of," Theo added.

"Right, I guess we really should get back to work," Fran answered distractedly as she cast one more glance up the stairs.

* * *

Jules tapped her foot against the base of the stool rhythmically in order to busy herself while she waited.

"If you're that stressed about this you could always try meditation," RJ suggested from his spot in his chair.

Jules sighed, "You drive me nuts with all of your Zen. Can't you just freak out a little bit?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've been hiding my little brother and letting him feed me some line about boarding school, and you've been caught?" She asked bitingly.

"You merely want me to "freak out" so that you don't feel like you're over reacting," RJ told her plainly.

"I hate you," she mumbled with a glare. He knew her too well.

"Not true," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's get this over with," Casey announced as he came back into the room completely flour free.

"Good, now little brother, do you care to tell me what's going on with you?" She asked as calmly as she could. Her parental glare had reappeared on her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, AND how exactly do you know RJ?" He said quickly. "I mean you didn't come here to see me. You didn't even know I was here."

"How about you and I make a deal?" Jules asked her brother.

"What kind of a deal?" Casey asked skeptically.

"You tell me how you ended up HERE as opposed to in school, and in return I'll tell you how I know RJ. Sound reasonable?" She asked.

"Deal," Casey agreed. "But I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always best," RJ added.

"Thanks, RJ," Casey said sarcastically with a sigh. "I've been training at a secret monastery."

"Pai Zhuq, right. Continue," Jules said with a nod.

"How did you—"

"Your story first _then_ mine, remember?" She said.

He nodded and continued, "Master Mao said that he didn't want me to tell anyone. I'm not sure why, and I was only there for a week so there wasn't much time for him to explain. He helped me set up an alibi."

Jules brow furrowed, "Really? Master Mao did that?"

"Yeah, and then Dai Shi was released and Lily, Theo and I came here," Casey told her. "If you knew Master Mao then why would he tell me to lie?"

"He probably thought I'd keep you from studying. Which I probably would have. But he also might have thought it would keep the other students from treating you the way they treated me," she told him. "But I can't be sure of either one of those."

"Wait, what? You were a student at Pai Zhuq? When? How?" Casey asked in confusion.

Jules sighed, "I wasn't just a student at Pai Zhuq, Casey. I was an instructor."

"But that would mean that you're a—"

"Master," Jules stated for him.

"You mean all those years you were gone…all those years mom and dad told us you were at school…you were at Pai Zhuq?" He exclaimed in shock.

"I guess we both fell for the "away at school" line, huh?" Jules asked him with a soft smirk.

"So that's how you know RJ? You met him while training?" Casey asked.

RJ grinned, "Not exactly. She fell out of a tree and landed on top of me."

"I did not fall, I jumped," she said stubbornly.

"You fell, even Morgan agrees with me," he told her with a chuckle.

"Morgan?" Casey asked in confusion. "What does Morgan have to do with Pai Zhuq? Don't tell me that she's a—"

"There's a lot about our family that you don't know or remember, Casey, but Morgan didn't train at Pai Zhuq," she told him gently. She was beginning to realize just how big of a shock this new information was to Casey.

"Then how does she know, RJ?"

Morgan sighed, "Mom and dad were masters as well. We lived at Pai Zhuq until you were two."

Casey froze, "Is there anything else I should know? Are the Rob and Esther super stealthy Ninjas? Any government spies in the family?"

"No, Casey. There's nothing else," Jules told him.

"Why wasn't I told about any of this?" He asked in a wounded tone.

"Mom and dad didn't want you or Rob and Esther to know. They might have actually proffered that Morgan and I hadn't known as well," she said.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Ironically, to keep any of us from getting where you are now. To keep us from having to fight or even worry about Dai Shi. They wanted us to be normal, Case, and to only worry about things teenagers are supposed to worry about. I worked my butt off to convince them to let me train at Pai Zhuq. They were dead set against it," Jules told him as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"But I don't understand…from the way it sounds our family was there for a while. Why suddenly pick up and leave?" Casey asked in confusion.

Jules hesitated before answering. She'd never been given a detailed answer on that one, but to save herself the head ache she just assumed the reason her parents had given her was the correct one. The True one.

"From what I understood they were tired of it. They just wanted to retire and take a break."

"What were their animal spirits?" Casey asked as the information began to sink in.

"Dad was a Cougar Master and Mom was the one and only Mongoose Master at Pai Zhuq," she told him wistfully with a chuckle.

"Mongoose and a Cougar. That seems like an odd match," Casey told his sister with a grin.

"Well, they were," she laughed.

Casey shrugged and smiled, "True."

"What about you, Case? What's your spirit?" She asked her brother excitedly.

"Tiger," he said bashfully.

"Why does that not surprise me? Impulsive, stubborn, scary…yep that's my little brother," she smirked.

"Hey! Fine, what's your animal spirit? It's only fair that I get to pick on you now too," he said in playful outrage.

"You really want to see my animal spirit?" She asked curiously.

"Of course," he told her.

"Well, if you want to do that you're going to have to fight me," she said with a grin.

"You want to fight _me?_" He asked. "Aren't you a little rusty?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh the cub wants to crack jokes. C'mon Munchkin, I can take it."

"I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to call me Munchkin anymore after I outgrew you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did we? See, I don't remember that," she said as she feigned ignorance. "I tell you what, you spar with me and if you win I will never call you Munchkin again."

"Fine, you're on," Casey said with a grin.

"Yes, oh, I cannot wait to whip your butt," Jules said excitedly.

RJ shook his head at the two, and wondered why he hadn't seen the resemblance right away.

"I'm guessing that I'm off the hook for harboring Casey?" He asked.

"Maybe…I haven't decided yet," Jules said coolly with a playful gleam in her eye before she brought her attention back to her baby brother. She quickly took a stance and mentally prepared herself to spar. "You ready for this, Case?"

"Ready and waiting," he smirked as he crouched into his own stance.

RJ grabbed a bowl of chips that sat nearby and settled in for what, he was sure, would be an entertaining match.

* * *

As Lily flipped the open sign on the door to the "closed" side she heard a loud crash from above them. "What in the world?"

Another crash sounded not long after that and Lily glanced worriedly over at Theo.

"You know what, Fran, why don't you head out early? Theo and I will handle clean up," Lily told the girl kindly.

"Are-are you sure?" Fran asked. "Because I can stay. It's not a problem."

"No-no it's fine, really, you deserve it," Lily told her again.

"Well, if you say so," Fran sighed as she handed Theo her broom and went back in the kitchen to grab her things.

"See you guys, Tomorrow!" Fran said as she made her way back through the dining area and out the door.

Once the door was closed Theo leaned the two brooms he currently held against the counter, and turned back to Lily. "It sounds like they're killing each other up there."

"We'd better check. Just to be safe," Lily told him with a nod as they both headed for the loft. Lily gasped when they stepped inside. Casey and the woman she suspected to be one of his sisters were sparring. Theo and Lily stood in the doorway and observed for a while.

The woman's movements were quick and fluid, but few and far between. She seemed to wait for Casey to advance before moving. She was dodging Casey and using his height and weight against him. Lily noticed she used her arms more than her legs by throwing more punches than kicks. It was a strange method that neither Theo nor Lily had seen before. She also used a lot of flipping and jumping which worked well as a way to disorient her opponent. Casey moved to punch, but it was deflected and the woman used his wrist to flip him on to the mat. Casey groaned as he stared up at her.

"What kind of animal spirit is THAT?" Casey asked with a confused expression.

The woman laughed, "None other than the seal, little brother."

"Seal? You're spirit is a _seal_? Like a barking, clapping_, Sea World seal_?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"I'd wipe that grin off your face, kiddo. This _seal_ just kicked _your_ ass," she chuckled as she helped him stand up. "Now, Balto, if you would care to explain the bruise and the bandage on my kid brother's abdomen I would greatly appreciate it," Jules said as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to face her long time friend.

"How did you see that?" Casey asked.

"I flipped you onto the mat remember? Being upside down tends to cause clothing to go up," She told him.

RJ blinked, "Occupational hazard, Andre. The cubs got into a scuffle with a few unsavory characters and…he might have been poisoned…a little."

"Poisoned? And you didn't think I should have been notified about that little detail?" She asked in an overly polite tone. Casey noticed Theo and Lily in the doorway and decided this was the perfect time to change the subject.

"It wasn't up to me to let you know. It was up to Casey," he said.

"Do you make it a habit of sending your students out into the field like that? They're just cubs, RJ."

"Hey, guys!" He called to them. RJ and Jules turned their heads in the direction of RJ's other two students. "I've got somebody I want you meet."

Theo and Lily joined the group hesitantly, and ignored the beginnings of an argument between RJ and the woman.

"This is my oldest sister," Casey told them as he motioned to her. "Jules these are my team mates, Theo and Lily."

Jules rolled up her sleeves absentmindedly before shaking each of their hands.

"That's an Order of the Claw tattoo," Lily noted as she saw the image on Jules's arm.

Jules nodded and smiled, "Master Rhodes of the seal spirit, but feel free to call me Jules."

"Your sister is a master? And you didn't tell us?" Theo asked Casey in shock.

"I didn't know, man." Casey told him.

Suddenly there was an alert and RJ turned the TV on quickly.

"RinShis at the park, be careful," RJ told them.

"Were on it," Casey said with a nod as the three of them ran toward two vine covered tunnels Jules hadn't seen before. They quickly used the vines to launch themselves through the tunnel.

"Mind letting me in on the secret?" She asked RJ as her vision stayed glued to the tunnels. "And are those _really_ necessary? Don't you have like a back door or something?"

He grinned and motioned to the screen, "Just watch because you're about to find out that Pai Zhuq isn't the only secret your brother has."

She gave her friend a strange look before sitting on the arm of his chair to watch the television.

"Hey, off the chair," RJ told her sternly. "There's a _stool,_ right there, for you."

* * *

_Ta da! Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	6. Introductions

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Introductions

* * *

"So you're telling me…that my kid brother is a _power ranger?_"

"That's the best part…I didn't tell you…I showed you," RJ grinned as he turned off the television. "I forgive you for sitting on my chair, by the way."

She rolled her eyes at him, "That chair is a piece of crap."

"That chair is sensitive," RJ said as he patted the back of the chair consolingly.

She shook her head, "Whatever."

"So, did you see?" Casey called across the room as he and his team mates came jogging back in.

Jules chuckled at him. Casey hadn't been this excited about something in a long time. He was almost sounding like the annoyingly inquisitive little boy that used to follow her around all the time.

"_Did, you see that hit, sissy? Did you see? It went over the fence!" _

"_Did you see what I drew for mommy? look!"_

"Sis? Did you see it?"

The sound of Casey's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, I saw!" She said as she gave him a quick hug. "Who'd have thought? My brother…a power ranger."

For the first time Jules was beginning to realize just how grown up her little brother was. He still had a ways to go, but he certainly wasn't that little boy with a million and one questions any more.

"What's with RJ?" Lily asked as they all watched him vacuuming and disinfecting the right arm of his chair.

"He's out of sorts because I sat on the arm of his chair," Jules said as she rolled her eyes.

Theo looked appalled, "You did what?"

Even Casey looked offended, "Jules, that's his _chair_."

"It's a chair. Come on, Balto, unclench a little," She said with a smirk.

"This chair has been perfectly worn in to suit my liking. It took a lot of time and work to make this chair perfect, Andre." He said with a huff.

"What's with the nicknames? Andre and Balto?" Lily asked.

RJ and Jules smirked at each other.

"Sorry, that's top secret," Jules grinned.

"We won't tell you…you're going to have to figure it out," RJ agreed.

"So how long are you here?" Casey asked.

"Until sometime tomorrow," She said. "Speaking of which I've got to go check in at the hotel."

"Hotel?" RJ said in an insulted tone, "You know you're welcome to stay here."

"RJ, you've got three teenagers living with you. I doubt you need one more person sleeping here tonight," She chuckled.

"You're coming back for dinner though, right?" Casey asked.

"She has to. I'm making her favorite pizza," RJ grinned. "Although I'm a little disappointed that it's not one of my more creative pizzas."

"You know you've been busting my chops about this for years, and it still doesn't bother me. As long as I get my pepperoni and pineapple I'm happy," She chirped. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

* * *

She got back to JKP at around eight o'clock. RJ said that they would leave the back door unlocked for her. As she entered the kitchen the smell of freshly baked pizza crust and melted cheese wafted her way. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. She entered the dining area and noticed a couple of fresh pizzas sitting in pans on the counter, and noticed RJ, her brother, and his team mates sitting down and already beginning to eat their pizza.

"Well, hello there gang," She said with a smile. "How's the food? Good?"

She grabbed a plate and a couple slices of pizza and joined them.

"So, I have a TON of questions," Lily said excitedly.

"Don't answer any of them," Casey told his sister in a warning tone.

"I'll make a deal with you…"

"You love to make deals, don't you?" Casey asked as he shook his head.

"It's the only way I got you or Rob to agree to do anything around the house," She smirked. "So yes I do love deals. They come in very handy. Any way…Lily, right?"

She nodded.

"Alright well, Lily. I ask you one question about yourself for every question you ask me. Deal?" She said as she reached a hand across the table for a shake.

"Deal," Lily said enthusiastically. "What was Casey like as a baby?"

"Ah, baby Casey…well baby Casey was a very curious baby who liked to tug on hair and swallow our sister's Barbie's shoes," Jules said with a chuckle. "How long have you been studying at Pai Zhuq?"

"Close to a year and a half." Lily responded quickly.

"What about you…Theo," Jules said as she tried to remember his name.

"Not quite a year," He answered as he reached for another slice of pizza.

She nodded and then thought of something, "Wait a minute, Case. You haven't been at Pai Zhuq that long, and not that I don't think you are or could be capable, but how did you become a protector so fast? I know how hard it is to earn one of those spots. It's not a walk in the park."

"If I knew I would tell you," Casey said as he shook his head. "Master Mao just…_picked_ me after Jarrod was expelled."

"So, Jarrod was supposed to be a protector?" Jules asked as she cast a glance at RJ.

"You _knew_ Jarrod? Who else do you know that I know?" Casey asked in shock.

She sighed, "Jarrod was one of my students."

"Oh, great, that's gotta be some kind of irony. One of my sister's students decided to try and bully me," Casey mumbled.

"He bullied _you_?" She asked.

"Well, it didn't start out that way. He was picking on another kid…"

"And you stood up for that kid, right?" She asked her brother knowingly.

"Did you expect anything less?" He asked with a grin.

"No," She chuckled.

"Okay, so you're a tiger," she said to her brother and then turned to Lily and Theo. "You're a cheetah, and you're a jaguar?"

They nodded. She turned to RJ.

"You find it funny that Mao chose big cats to protect the chest and fight Dai Shi and then Dai Shi turned around and did the SAME thing by choosing Jarrod to be his vessel?" She asked seriously.

"Not funny…per say, but strange? Yes." RJ told her with a nod.

* * *

The next morning when Jules came in to JKP Casey immediately pulled her aside to meet a tiny brunette with pigtails.

"Jules this is my friend, Fran," he said. "And, Fran, this is my sister, Jules."

Jules smiled at the girl, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," She said nervously as she shook her hand.

"Alright, guys, we've got a busy day ahead of us. A group of middle schoolers are coming by for lunch after their field trip. They're going to take up about half of our seating," RJ announced as he came down the stairs from the loft. His eyes landed on Jules and he smiled, "Morning, Andre."

She nodded, "Balto."

"Have you figured out when you're leaving?" Casey asked her.

"Um, well now, actually," She told him.

"Now?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, I just remembered something I need to do before I head back to Angel Grove, and that's going to take at least half a day. Then I have to get home in time to run some errands so it looks like I'm leaving now, but from now on you better call me on Wednesdays and call me when you KNOW I'll be home. No more answering machine messages, Case," She told him sternly.

He smiled and gave her a hug, "Got it, sis."

"Good, cause if I don't actually get to TALK to you then I'll have to come down here and pound on you a little bit," She teased before she released him and turned to RJ. "We need to talk upstairs."

His eyes widened, "We do?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," He said as he headed back up the stairs and she followed him.

"What's up?" He asked when they were inside the loft.

"I'm going to go see Master Phant, and try and track down Master Swoop if I can. I think they need to be told what's going on. Plus, I suspect Dai Shi might come after them now that he's free and I want to make sure they're okay. Have you talked to your father recently?" She asked.

"Um…no," RJ told her with a sigh. "But you know my dad…I'm sure he's fine."

"Well, I won't be checking on him because that man scares the hell out of me, but I think you _should_," She told him. "I just want to make sure all the retired masters are accounted for since people very rarely hear from them."

"Why exactly does my father scare you so much? I've never figured that out," He asked.

"I'm not sure…I think it's a Shark verses Seal survivor mentality type of thing because he's never really given me a _reason_ to be scared of him," She answered thoughtfully with a shrug. "Anyways, I'll call you when I get to Master Phant's place."

He nodded, "I'll try to get up the nerve to get in touch with dad."

She chuckled, "Which means you probably won't be checking on him."

"Probably not," He answered with a shake of his head.

* * *


	7. Old Friend

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Old Friend

* * *

Jules parked her car in the closest parking lot she could find. She stepped out and pulled out a back pack. It didn't have much in it, just her wallet, a few bottles of water, some snacks, a pair of sunglasses, and a first aid kit. She pulled her ball cap down on top of her head and set out into the woods. It had been a while since she'd been out here visiting Master Phant. She knew it would take her a good hour to get there. It would have taken her longer if she didn't know the way so well.

Master Phant had been one of the first Masters she had trained with, and he would always be her dearest Mentor. He had helped her through raising her younger siblings. His advice had saved her and the rest of her family on numerous occasions. She was actually kind of excited to have a chance to see him again. As she headed deeper into the forest she began to feel eyes watching her. She was on the look out for anything that might be following her when a hooded figure came from out of no where. She quickly flipped over the figure as it charged her. A punch came flying toward her head and she rapidly deflected it. She was nose to nose with the stranger.

"Julia?"

Jules rapidly backed away from the person, "Master Phant?!"

He jovially pulled back the hood and hugged her tightly, "What are you doing here?"

A shocked smile graced her features as she hugged him, "I came to see you and update you on a few things."

They walked casually toward Master Phant's home.

"How's Morgan and the rest of your family?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't had to bail anyone out of jail or black mail them into behaving themselves…so I would say overall they're all doing very well," She smirked.

"Glad to hear it," He said with a smile. Jules' eyes widened as they approached his yard. His flowers were gone. He used to have a small garden in his front yard. Granted she hadn't been to his house since her parents were intstructing at Pai Zhuq, but she clearly remembered the flowers. Master Swoop had been there as well and had somehow caught her pulling up a tulip. It didn't matter that the man was blind…he HEARD everything. "Now what have you come to share with me, my dear?"

"Well, I've just spoken with RJ…"

"Your wolf friend and Finn's boy, correct?" Master Phant asked for clarification. RJ had never trained with Master Phant at Pai Zhuq just as she had never trained with Master Finn.

"That would be the one. It seems there has been an accident at the Monastery…"

"Let me guess, someone dropped that damn box?" Master Phant asked with a grumpy expression.

Jules nodded.

"I told Mao we should have put locks on that thing. No one traps a homicidal being in a box and then leaves it unlocked," Phant said with a shake of his head.

"I just came by to check on you and let you know. I also wanted to ask if you knew where I could find Master Swoop. I wanted to check on him as well, but I have no idea where he is," Jules said.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He usually finds me whenever he has to, but knowing him he probably already knows about Dai Shi," Master Phant told her.

"So, exactly HOW much trouble are we in now that Dai Shi is free?" She asked her mentor worriedly.

"Far more than we were the first time around," Master Phant said with a sigh.

"Great," Jules commented sarcastically. She bit her bottom lip before asking this next question, "you wouldn't happen to know a way to save the person Dai Shi's possessed would you?"

Master Phant tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously, "The only way that I know is a way that failed in the past. Why do you ask?"

She gulped as her emotions worked their way to the surface, "One of my old students…"

"Ah, say no more, Julia," Master Phant told her with a sympathetic smile. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

She gave her former Master a small smile, "I would love to."

He motioned for her to follow him as they made their way inside.

"What happened to your flowers?" She asked him.

"I decided there wasn't much of a point to having them. No matter what they always died at some point. They were rather useless," He told her in a resentful tone.

Her brow furrowed. That didn't sound like the Master Phant she had studied under. Her heart sank at that thought. Master Phant had always been so optimistic, and so hopeful. His forced retirement seemed to have changed him immensely.

* * *

_This one is short I know...sorry guys! The next chapter should be a decent length!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	8. Phone Calls

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Phone Calls

* * *

  
**

Jules was back in Angel Grove, and had been for the past two days. She heard the phone ringing as she stepped through the front door. She quickly shut the door and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis," Casey said casually.

"Hey, little brother. What's up?"

She heard him sigh, and her brow furrowed, "Uh oh, what happened?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Talk to me, kiddo. What's going on?" she asked gently.

"Um…I think Theo thinks I'm making a move on Lily," he told her hesitantly.

"Well, are you?" she asked.

"No, Lily reminds me WAY too much of you and Morgan. I would throw Esther in there too, but Esther is a little psycho…in a good way," Casey said. "But now Theo keeps trying to one up me…"

She grinned slightly, "And you're one upping him right back, aren't you?"

Her question was met with silence and she rolled her eyes, "Casey…"

"I can't help it. I feel like he thinks I shouldn't be a part of this team…like I'm not worthy to train anywhere near him or something," Casey said defensively.

"Do I have to remind you of what mom used to tell us?" she asked warningly.

"There are two sides to every story, I know, I know," he said with a sigh. She suddenly heard a large commotion in the back ground. "Aw, man. I gotta go sis, duty calls."

* * *

A couple of days later her cell phone rang as she was getting off work.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jules."

"Hey, Balto, what's up?" Jules asked with a smile at the sound of her old friend's voice.

"Well, I'm leaving the cubs alone to take care of JKP—"

"Are you on crack?" Jules asked in shock.

"Trust me, it's a training thing," he said with a chuckle. "I'm trying to make Casey step up and be the leader."

"Ah, and you called me because?"

"I need you to be my informant," he stated.

"You want me to keep tabs on my brother and the others while you're away? Correct?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Exactly, I'll have my cell phone while I'm un-fishing," he told her.

"Un-fishing? Are you still doing that?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, and I'm gonna keep on doing it too," he chuckled.

* * *

"So Fran quit," Casey told her during her next conversation with him.

"WHAT?" she asked.

"Don't worry I fixed it," he said proudly. "I gave her a raise so she would come back."

"How big of a raise?" she asked fearfully.

"Um, you know just—"

Jules brow furrowed as Casey mumbled incoherently.

"How much, Case?"

"Um, triple her old rate?" he said quietly.

"Triple?" she asked in shock. "Did you approve this with RJ?"

"He said I was in charge while he was gone," Casey said in his defense.

"Yes, I suppose he did, didn't he?"

She heard a beep in the background and realized RJ was on the other line.

"Hold on, Case, I've got another call," she said as she switched over.

"So, what did you learn?" he asked.

"Fran quit and Casey tripled her hourly wage to get her to comeback. Is that interesting enough for you?"

Her statement was met with silence.

"RJ? Are you alive?"

He sighed, "I'm alive…my pockets are a little emptier, but I'm alive."

She chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll just take Fran's raise out of Casey's paycheck."

Jules laughed, "Oh he'll love that."

* * *

"How did Master Phant look to you the last time you saw him?" RJ asked her a week and a half later.

"Grumpy, depressed, disgruntled…why?" she asked.

RJ let out a sigh, "I just sent the cubs to find him."

"They won't be welcomed with open arms," she told him.

"Of course, why would this be easy?" he asked her sarcastically.

She laughed, "It'll be great training at least."

"If they survive," RJ muttered.

Later that night her phone rang again, and she answered it expecting to hear Casey or RJ on the other end.

"Master Rhodes…"

Her brow furrowed, "Lily?"

"Casey gave me your number. I felt like I needed to call you," she said. "I spent almost the entire day with Master Phant…"

She smiled, "He's a great man, isn't he?"

"He is. A little rough on the edges, but once you get him to open up…he's rather sweet," she said.

Jules nodded, "He wasn't always so grumpy, you know. He used to be one of the most cheerful people I knew."

"He trained me on how to use the Jungle Mace," she said. Jules's eyes widened.

"That's impressive. It took me years to convince him to train me on that thing," Jules revealed.

"Oh believe me, it wasn't easy," Lily said. "Master Phant told me that you and I were a lot alike."

"Let me guess, you were stubborn?"

Lily chuckled, "I was."

"That's why," She grinned.

* * *

"You are never going to believe who stopped by today," RJ said.

"Who?" she asked eagerly. It had been two weeks since her and Lily's conversation about Master Phant. Nothing too entirely interesting had happened according to Casey.

"Master Swoop," RJ told her. Jules had never trained under Master Swoop, but she knew he was an excellent Master. "He trained Theo."

"With the fan?" she asked.

"Of course, what else?" he chuckled.

"How's Swoop?" she asked.

"He's great better than great," RJ said. "He hasn't changed at all."

She shook her head in amazement, "There's just something amazingly bizarre about that man. I respect him and like him, but he looks unnaturally young and he hears EVERYTHING."

"And yet MY father is the one that intimidates you," RJ chuckled.

* * *

_Basically this is a filler chapter to keep up with the Jungle Fury timeline. _

_But I think it's got a few fun little interactions in it. _

_Enjoy!  
_


	9. The Seal and the Shark

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Seal and the Shark

* * *

**

"I'm here! The fun can begin!" Jules announced as she stepped through the door to JKP, and dropped her luggage.

"Sis!" Casey exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Hey there, baby brother," She smiled.

"Jules!" Lily exclaimed as she rushed forward and hugged her.

Casey gave his friend a strange look, "Jules? What happened to 'Master Rhodes'?"

"I told her not to call me that. That's what happened," She smirked.

"RJ said you're staying here with us?" Lily asked.

Jules shrugged, "RJ wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're leaving on Sunday, right?" Casey asked her. She was only going to be around for a four day weekend.

She nodded, "You've got me for the whole weekend, Munchkin."

"I'm taller than you," He reminded her with a playful glare.

"And yet you are still a munchkin to me," She chuckled. "I'm going to take my bag upstairs."

"Be warned, Master Swoop is up there," Lilly said with a smirk.

"Thank you for the warning," Jules said gratefully as she headed back to the stairs that led to the loft. As soon as she walked through the door RJ, Theo, and Swoop stopped talking.

"Master Rhodes! It's been a long time!" Swoop exclaimed.

Jules jumped slightly, "How do you do that?"

"You always smell like chamomile tea and…cigarette smoke," He said. RJ automatically turned a glare on her.

"Cigarette smoke?" He asked sternly.

"I-uh-look it's just once in a while when things get really stressful. That's all," She stuttered.

He arched an eyebrow at her and held out his flattened palm.

"What?" she asked fearfully. He silently tapped his palm and looked pointedly at her. Jules sighed and pulled the pack out of her back pocket. She reluctantly handed them over to her old friend. He immediately walked toward the bathroom, and Jules followed him.

"RJ? What are you doing?" He didn't respond and she approached the bathroom door as a flush sounded. "You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!"

Theo watched with an amused smile while Swoop listened intently with a cheeky grin.

RJ ignored Jules and headed briskly down the steps. She then turned to Theo and Swoop.

"Where is he going?"

Theo shrugged, "You never can tell with RJ."

"And you!" Jules said as she pointed at Master Swoop. "Was that really necessary? You ratted me out!"

He chuckled, "RJ would have figured it out eventually. He's got a very keen sense of smell."

They heard footsteps stomping back into the loft and all turned to see RJ hanging a large plastic sign on the wall by the door.

"This is a smoke free zone," Jules read aloud. RJ pulled out a large Sharpie and wrote something underneath those words.

"Especially for Julia **Mildred** Rhodes," Theo read with a snort. "Your middle name is **Mildred**?"

Jules gasped, "You said you would keep that a SECRET!"

"You told me you would never smoke. So I'd say we're even," RJ said calmly as he rejoined Theo and Swoop. Jules mumbled violently as she took her bag into Lily's room and got settled. When she re-entered the main room of the loft Swoop was gone and Lily and Casey were staring at RJ's sign.

Casey turned to her as she entered, "You SMOKE? What happened to all those 'smoking is bad for you' lectures that you've given me all of my life?"

"For crying out loud! It's not like I'm a chain smoker or anything! Geez, you're all acting like I'm smoking three packs a day!" She exclaimed.

"No time to dwell on your sister's bad habits," RJ told his cubs. "You've all got less than a half hour to get ready for training."

Once they were alone RJ turned to her with a worried expression.

"I swear I only smoke like one a week…okay one a day, but that's it! I promise…unless you know my employees decide to cause a large fire in the kitchen like they did yesterday and then-"

"Your brother wants another master," RJ told her suddenly. Jules promptly shut her mouth as she realized RJ's worried expression had nothing to do with her.

"Another master? Besides you or in addition to you?" Jules asked curiously.

"In addition to, I hope," RJ said. "Do you think I'm doing something wrong?"

Jules' brow furrowed and she shook her head, "No, I think he's Casey and he wants to be included like always. Growing up as the youngest will do that to a kid, Balto. Besides, maybe he's ready for another master. You trained under more than one master too, you know. We all did."

"Yes, but Casey has only been studying with me for a few months," RJ sighed.

"Yes, and he only studied under Mao for a week yet he WAS appointed to be a protector. You've got to face the fact that Casey is a fast study, and I'm not just saying this because I'm biased toward my baby brother. I mean, what harm would him training with another master do?"

"That depends on the master," RJ answered.

Jules blinked thoughtfully at that statement, and quickly realized what RJ meant.

"How many masters currently reside off of the Monastery grounds?"

"Five including you and me," He answered.

"And how many of those have already trained one of or all of the protectors?"

"Three."

"Leaving who out of the five left?" She asked as she pressured him for the answer she already knew.

"You and…dad," He answered slowly.

"Could it be that your reservations have nothing to do with Casey, but everything to do with Master Finn?"

"We don't know that you weren't meant to train him," RJ said hopefully.

"I'd know it by now, RJ. I'd feel it," She told him softly and reassuringly. RJ groaned pitifully.

Jules bumped his shoulder playfully, "Would it make you feel any better if I said I brought you a present?"

He lips twitched upward, "Possibly."

"Well, I did," She told him with a grin.

"And?" He asked expectantly.

"Patience, Balto, patience," She smirked as she headed back toward Lily's room and grabbed the thin wrapped item. She came back out handed RJ the package. He shook it and held it to his ear.

"It's thin and it doesn't rattle…I'm guessing…a book of some kind?"

"Will you just open it already?" She said as she shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Alright, alright, no need to become abusive," He chuckled as he began to rip at the paper. He smiled excitedly after he was finished, "_You Can't Put that on a Pizza_ by Rachel Campbell."

She smiled at him, "I saw that and immediately thought of that time you made that 'Fruit Cup' pizza with the grapes, pears, and cherries on it, and then I thought about the time you made that chicken salad pizza, and I also thought about that brussel sprout monstrosity you made, and THEN I realized I HAD to buy that for you."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," He said with a grin.

"I was going for a little bit of both," She chuckled.

"Well, thank you. It certainly will bring me lots of entertainment…and it might even give me a few ideas," He smirked.

"As long as I don't have to eat that brussel sprout thing again. Seriously, WHY was that a good idea?" Jules asked as she scrunched up her nose.

"What? Geez, brussel sprouts are good for you, and pizza should be too," RJ said in his own defense.

Jules broke out into a grin and laughed at her old friend good naturedly, "Man, I have missed you, Balto."

They exchanged fond smiles just before Lily, Theo, and Casey rushed back into the room.

"Well, you guys don't need me for this. So I think I'm gonna go help…Fanny?"

Casey shook his head and sighed, "Fran, Jules, her name is Fran."

"Right, Fran, got it," She said with a nod.

"Do you, really?" He asked his sister skeptically.

"Case, I couldn't even remember your friends names when I saw you every day and that's really not gonna change now," Julie told him with a smirk. "But as always, I will do my best NOT to embarrass you. So if I'm ever in doubt I will just call her…partner or chica or something."

Casey groaned in exasperation, "Please don't."

She smiled and walked toward the steps that led to the kitchen, "Have fun training!"

* * *

For the next half hour Jules helped Fran straighten up the dining area. What amused her about RJ was that his business hours were influenced slightly by the Italians and Europeans in general. He closed for about an hour at around 2:00 PM and opened back up 3:00 PM. This gave him time to have a mid-afternoon training session and maybe take a lunch break of his own (or a nap if he needed it). She smirked as she heard her brother stomping down the stairs. Training was apparently over, and Casey was either angry or confused. She turned to face him as he reached the last step.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he answered slowly.

"You sure about that?" She questioned.

"No," He answered with a sigh. "I just don't understand why RJ doesn't want me to have another master."

She smiled softly at her little brother, "You know, Masters have insecurities too."

He gave her a confused look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jules rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by RJ's return.

"Okay, let's get this place ready for the after school rush," He said as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. She would have to wait to smack some sense into the youngest Rhodes sibling. RJ turned to her and tossed at shopping bag at her. She caught it and looked at him strangley.

"That is your uniform. I have a feeling we're going to need your help today," He told her with a grin. "And don't forget to grab an apron."

Jules groaned in a way that was reminiscent of Casey's groan from earlier, "This is supposed to be my weekend off."

"Sorry, I'm gonna need help in the kitchen," RJ smirked.

She glared at him suspiciously, "THIS is why you wanted me to stay here this weekend, isn't it? Oh, I should have known. All that stuff about a hotel being too expensive was crap. You just wanted free labor. Evil genius, that's exactly what you are."

RJ grinned as he heard her mumble violently all the way up the stairs.

* * *

When the earth quake like shaking began she and RJ automatically ran upstairs to watch the battle, but the TV shorted out.

Jules glared at the television and slapped the side of it.

"Hey!" RJ yelled as he approached her. "Good vibes…violence will not help us in this case."

"Who cares if it will help us! It makes me feel better and that's all that matters!" Jules yelled as she glared at the treacherous piece of technology.

"Maybe I just need to add a bit more foil to the antennae," RJ said as he rushed up to the small kitchen to grab some foil.

"Maybe you just need a new TV!" Jules yelled.

"Can't exactly afford one at the moment. Gotta get this place out of the red first," He yelled down to her as he searched for the foil.

"If Casey needs our help right now and this piece of junk keeps me from getting there then I will chuck it out of your window!" She yelled as she slapped the side of the television and hit the top of it with her fist at the same time.

"I told you! Good vibes! If you don't like it then it won't like you!" RJ yelled as he raced back down with foil in his hand. She sighed as she stepped back and watched him layer on more foil, and after several minutes of messing around the picture came back into view. Jules was about to shot in victory when she heard foot falls from the other end of the loft.

"Can we get you something to eat?" Lily asked.

"Or drink?" She heard Theo say just before they came into view.

"Surprise me," a voice said.

Her eyes widened as the seal inside of her panicked a little bit. _"Shark!" _ it screamed. She ground her teeth and suppressed the urge to run. _It figures that my brother would be trained by the shark,_ She thought. _That's gotta be some kind of irony._ She looked over at RJ nervously. He looked up from the television slowly with a look that was both shocked and unsurprised.

"RJ, you won't believe it!" Casey exclaimed. Jules closed her eyes and prayed her brother didn't say what she thought he was going to say. "I found my new master!"

She winced involuntarily and opened her eyes in time to see RJ put on a nearly blank look. She could still spot traces of apprehension as her friend took a breath, "Hello, dad."

"Dad?" Casey asked in surprise.

"Okay," Jules announced in a voice that was a little too high pitched. "Casey, Lily, Theo…you guys come with me down stairs. We need to help Fran repair the damage. Poor girl is probably about to have a panic attack."

"Ah, Master Rhodes, how wonderful to see you again," Master Finn said to her with a smile.

"And you as well, Master Finn," She said with a small smile of her own.

"So I hear that Casey is one of the reasons you left the monastery?" He asked. Guilt flashed in front of Casey's eyes and Jules sighed heavily.

"Casey and my three other siblings, yes, but believe me it has been well worth it. Come on, guys, we've got work to do downstairs," Jules said as she urgently led the three protectors toward the door. RJ waited until they had all headed downstairs before speaking.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"What?" Master Finn asked cluelessly.

"Casey knows full and well how much Jules gave up for their family. You don't need to rub it in," RJ told him with a shake of his head.

"So you think he honestly realizes how much that woman gave up for him?" Finn asked his son thoughtfully.

"Casey is young and he's eager, but he's not stupid. I think he sees very clearly what Jules sacrificed," RJ answered honestly.

"I suppose we'll have to disagree on that point, then," Finn answered stiffly as he wandered up the stairs to the loft's small kitchen.

* * *

"Why are we down here again?" Casey asked as they began to straighten up the kitchen.

"Because RJ and his dad need to talk," Lily said speculatively. "Right, Jules?"

Jules said nothing and continued working. It was RJ's issue to talk about. Not hers.

"I should be training right now," Casey said impatiently. "We're wasting time."

"Casey, chill out," Jules snapped.

"Geez, excuse me for wanting to learn," He said sarcastically.

Jules glared at him, "Buddy, you are treading on thin ice right now. You have PLENTY of time to train. Sometimes life isn't all about you."

"Oh so it's selfish for me to want to have MY turn just like Lily and Theo did?" He asked his sister heatedly. Lily's eyes widened and she excused herself to help Theo and Fran in the dining area.

"No, that's not selfish," Jules said as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "What's selfish is that you're demanding to take that turn NOW. You have got to learn to be patient."

"Patience? I've been patient!"

"No, Case, you haven't. Not really. Why are you in such a rush to be like Theo and Lily? They've been studying YEARS to get where they are. Whether you like it or not…it may take you a while to reach their level which means that YOU have to be PATIENT," She told him with a sigh.

"I don't want to talk about this," Casey said angrily as he continued picking up bits of broken plates.

Jules rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, sure, I mean what do I know, anyway? I'm only a Pai Zhua Master. It's not like I've been where you are before or anything."

"I'm not you! What worked for you may not work for me!" He exclaimed. "You know what? Forget it."

Jules clicked her tongue in irritation as Casey made his way back up the stairs to the loft. She loved Casey, but sometimes…she really wanted to smack him.

* * *

Later that day Jules came across RJ spacing out while sitting in his chair. She sat down on the stool next to the chair.

"Picturing a positive future?" She asked him.

"Yep," He with constant unfocused eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked with a sigh. He turned concerned eyes on her.

"Why do YOU need to picture a positive future?" He asked.

"Had a fight with Casey," She told him.

"It's because of what dad said, isn't it?"

"Nope, actually it was because Casey was acting like a two year old. Complete with a temper tantrum," She said. RJ noticed a look of sadness flicker across her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked her softly. She swallowed thickly and glanced at him quickly before focusing on her feet.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be the older sister and not the parent. I wish I didn't have to worry about whether or not I taught them everything they needed to know or how I'm gonna be able to afford all their academic bills or where the money for the car insurance will come from. Just once I would like to be able to act like the 24 year old that I am."

RJ smiled softly at her and took her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think I ever really told you how much I admired your decision to leave Pai Zhua," RJ said honestly. "It wasn't an easy decision to make and you could have just let child services deal with them, but you didn't. I don't think I could have done that."

He nudged her shoulder as he paused, "Besides, you've got two more years until you're completely free."

She sniffled and chuckled, "I will never be completely free."

"Well, at least your family is around," RJ told her with a sad smile.

"I still think you just need to talk to him about all of it. Let him know why you did it, and what happened as a result. You'd be surprised at how much that might fix," Jules told her friend encouragingly. "I mean the past is the past, right? You can't change it and neither can he. You both just have to learn to live with it. Anyway…with that I must leave you. I'm taking Fran home."

RJ gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

"After everything that girl went through today I am NOT letting her ride the bus. I now believe that she totally deserved that 300 percent raise Casey gave her," Jules said seriously.

RJ grinned at his friend in amusement, "Hey, Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you missed me earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, for what it's worth, I missed you too," RJ said with a smile.

She patted his shoulder as she left, "Believe me, Balto, it's worth a lot."

He watched her walk away with a smile and then slowly returned to picturing his perfect future. Maybe if he pictured it long enough his problems would just float away.

* * *

Casey had lost RJ after he'd gone too far with the praise of his new master. He'd been searching for him when another battle ensued, and now that the battle had ended he could keep looking. Casey finally found RJ attempting to throw playing cards into a hat, and sat down beside him on the steps.

"You're not doing too well," Casey said.

"Depends how you look at it. What if the purpose was to avoid the hat?"

"Oh, then I'd say you're doing great," Casey said with a grin. "Did you see the fight? We won."

"Yes you did, but at what cost? My dad's spirit zord was turned against you. He makes mistakes. He's not perfect, you know?" RJ said as he began to pick up the cards and the hat.

"Yeah, who is?" Casey asked rhetorically, but continued when RJ gave him a look. "Oh, I get it. You're not just talking about the last battle."

"He never got over my wanting to find my own animal spirit," RJ told Casey as he moved across the room. "All he knew was to work me over and over into the Shark Technique. He wanted me to do it his way."

"I love the Shark Technique," Casey said.

"Right," RJ told him. "Maybe it fits you, but it didn't me."

"That sounds vaguely familiar," Casey mumbled to himself with a sigh.

"And then when I went to find my new master to train that was it between me and my dad."

"Wow," Casey said. "I didn't know."

"He doesn't get it. He thinks it's his way or the highway."

"And you chose the high way," Casey said observantly.

RJ nodded.

Casey and RJ stood silently for a moment before Casey spoke up again, "I guess I better get back to the others."

RJ nodded and went back to sit in his chair. Casey turned before he reached the exit.

"RJ?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about my sister? When she was at Pai Zhua, I mean. What was she like?" Casey asked. It was a question that had been bugging him all day. He sister was only 24 and yet in his eyes she seemed much older. He knew she couldn't have always been that way.

RJ smiled, "She took more risks, and was a little blunter."

Casey nodded. It wasn't much, but it did tell him something, "Any reason why she's so hung up on patience?"

RJ quirked an eyebrow at him, "She's a seal…patience is what their attack strategy is built on. Seal's are defensive creatures who rarely strike first. I've known her for a while and from what I've seen patience keeps her from becoming too stressed. She believes that things will happen in their own time when the universe is ready."

Casey nodded, "Thank you."

He considered that as he left the loft. That last bit of information was really helpful. The more he thought about that then the more Jules' words from earlier made sense, and the less he was offended by them. She wasn't really attacking him. She was trying to help him, but he was too stubborn to really see that.

* * *

Jules walked into the loft after spending way more time at Fran's than she had planned. Apparently the girl was a huge fan of this show called "Firefly" and insisted that Jules sit down and watch a few episodes with her. She had to admit it was entertaining, and she did enjoy the characters. Eventually though she had to excuse herself. She'd been away from JKP for too long. When she arrived she found everyone standing in a group in the loft. She watched as Master Finn patted RJ proudly on the back.

"Okay, someone hit rewind," She announced. "What did I miss?"

"Everything," Theo said with a smirk. "Monster's gone and everyone is happy."

"Seriously? I was only gone for three hours at maximum! I can't believe I missed it!"

"It recorded," RJ told her. "You can watch it later."

She sighed, "That's not as much fun…I already know how it ends."

Jules joined the group and stood in between RJ and her brother. Casey put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her slightly off to the side.

"Thanks for attempting to talk some sense into me earlier," he told her quietly. "I was being stubborn and not really listening to what you were actually saying to me."

She smirked, "It's okay, Case, you're a teenager. You were just doing your job."

"You know you've been doing a job that shouldn't be yours for quite some time now," Casey told her.

"Case-"

"I'm serious," He said. "And all of us should have thanked you for that sooner. Maybe I should get you a Mother's Day card."

"Ew," Jules said with a disgusted expression. "You do that and I will throttle you. Geez, are you TRYING to find a way to make me feel old?"

Casey held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, no Mother's Day card. Will you accept Father's Day cards then?"

Jules laughed and hugged her baby brother, "As long as they're the tacky ones about beer and buttcracks. That way it feels more like a joke."

"Right, I'll spread the word," he grinned.

* * *

_I hope you guys understood that I was trying to skip around the scenes from the actual episode. I included that Casey and RJ scene because I need to add a few things to it, but other than that I tried not to be redundant and put things in this chapter that we all KNOW happened in the episode._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings  
_


End file.
